1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blowing louver for an air conditioner which provides swinging fins for shifting the direction of the air to be blown out, and more particularly to a swinging mechanism for the fins.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a blowing louver with swinging fins for an air conditioner such as a car air cooler in which the fins are automatically driven so as to swing within a predetermined angle repeatedly around respective pivotal axes when a driving motor is switched on and, when the driving motor is switched off, they are manually operable to shift the direction of the wind (See for example Japanese patent publication S58-4256). In such a blowing louver as mentioned above, there is provided a clutch mechanism for releasing an engagement between a driving force transmission mechanism and the fins to be driven thereby order to bring them to a manually operable state.
In the above patent publication, there is disclosed a slider mechanism utilizing the friction contact or an over-running clutch mechanism such as a ratchet and wheel mechanism. In the former mechanism, the switching operation of the clutch is done manually and, in the latter mechanism, it is done automatically. The former mechanism is disadvantageous in that the manual switching operation is often forgotten since it is laborious. Contrary to this, the latter mechanism is advantageous since the switching is automatically done. However, the latter has such a disadvantage that the engaging force at the engaging part becomes weak, resulting in a hindrance to the swinging of the fins when used repeatedly, since it is necessary to move the connecting part against the engaging force between the transmission mechanism of the driving force upon manual operation of the fins.